Fox and Crow
by Silver Knight Dante
Summary: Naruto is twenty five and Hokage. Sasuke is returning home from a long assignment, but Naruto has something he desperately needs to tell his friend. What could it be? OneShot. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Lemony fresh !


Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san as we all know.

Ace: If it belonged to you, something like this fic would have happened by now.

SKD: Exactly, Ace-kun^^ Escaped your sisters, I see?

Ace: Yep so I'll be around for the ending as well.

SKD: Aww, that's awesome x3 Anyway, please enjoy!

"Fox and Crow"

"N-no..c-come back," a blond young adult at the age of twenty-five muttered in his sleep. "I..I love you." He rolled over and accidently smacked an orange fox on its body.

The nine-tailed fox yawned and glared lightly at his host for waking him. "Gees..." he muttered in irritation as he stood up, stretched, and sat down. "Hey...Naruto," Kurama said as his paw lightly whacked his partner's cheek. "Get your ass up."

"Don't leave..." was Naruto's only response.

Kurama sweatdropped. "I couldn't leave you if I wanted to you dumbass! I can't live without you!" He paused and lowered his head some as more sweatdrops appeared. "Wait...I just sounded like a lover confessing their love to someone. Maybe I should've said 'exist' instead of 'live.'"

"I can't live without you either, Sasuke," Naruto said in his sleep with a small smile on his face as he grabbed Kurama and held him close against his body.

Kurama's heart rate jumped as he tried to get free. "N-Naruto...c-cant...b-breathe."

To his dismay, Naruto didn't hear him and, instead, kissed the very tip of Kyuubi's muzzle.

Kurama's right eye twtiched. "I'm gonna murder you," he growled, though it was an empty threat.

"Mmm...Sasuke," Naruto muttered happily.

The fox's right-hind foot started tapping against Naruto in an annoyed way and growled as he finally got fed up and bit his partner on his nose.

"YEOWCH!" Naruto yelped as Kurama was finally freed.

"Ho-Hokage-sama," a guard yelled at his bedroom doors. "Are you okay!"

"I'm fine," Naruto told him as he held his nose. "Don't worry about it." He then glared at Kurama. "What was that for!"

Kurama returned the glare for a minute, but then ended up on his back as he laughed, "Ahahahahaha! 'I can't live without you either, Sasuke,'" he teased.

"Sh-Shut up," Naruto said as he blushed and started to get dressed.

All nine tails wagging contently, Kurama chuckled as he sat up, "I have every right to tease you after you hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe."

"Uh-huh...and your point," Naruto asked.

"_And_ after _you_ kissed me, you dumbass," Kurama retorted.

"Eh?..." Naruto said as he froze with the Hokage hat in his hand. "Umm...heheh," he smiled.

"Don't 'heheh' me. That was disturbing! Leave your sick fantasies in your head! And you wonder why I don't sleep in my soul room," Kurama added on and shuddered. "Your fantasies with the Uchiha brat scare me."

"Then ignore them," Naruto stated as Kurama jumped onto his shoulder after making himself smaller.

"If I could I would," Kurama responded as Naruto opened the doors and walked out. "It's not my fault your mind is an open book."

"Yeah, I guess so. Guess you're shit out of luck," Naruto said and smiled at a jonin in the hall who had wished him a good morning.

"Not by choice, but oh well," Kurama agreed as Naruto walked into the office and took his seat behind the desk.

He had seen that his advisor, Sai, had already left the start of today's paperwork on the desk like usual. Naruto sighed lightly as he began reading the first piece of parchment and thanked the jonin that set a glass of milk and two bowls of ramen from Ichiraku on the desk.

Kurama, like usual, jumped onto the desk and ate his bowl before jumping off the desk and changing his size to where his head would be a little past one of the many windows in the office so that he could watch the citizens of Konoha go about their lives. "It first started out as a nightmarte though, right," he asked his partner.

"Heh...and you say my mind is an open book," Naruto commented.

"Only when I'm in my soul room," he replied back.

"Yeah," Naruto said as his hair shaded his eyes. "It started out as a nightmare."

"Tell me about it."

"I was walking through the forest where Sasuke and I had met after so long. However, it was just me and no one else. I was hot on his trail and finally caught up to him. He gave me that smug smirk of his and then everything went black except for him. Sasuke shrugged, turned around, and started walking. I ran after him, but I was somehow severly wounded so I couldn't run that fast. Everytime I caught up to him and tried to grab his shirt, he'd disappear and reappear about ten feet in front of me. When I told him I loved him, he stopped and turned around. I caught up to him and told him not to leave. From there, it turned into a nice dream because he smiled and told me he couldn't live without me. So I grabbed him, hugged him tightly and kissed him. Then, a certain fox bit my nose," he explained and was happier at the end of the explanation.

"You're welcome by the way," Kurama stated. "I took your dream the wrong way, thinking you were talking to me, and was the one who said I couldn't 'live' without you."

Naruto smirked, "Oh? Are you trying to tell me something, Kurama?"

"Why _yes_ of _course_, Naruto," Kurama said in a sarcastic-loving tone. "I _love_ you _so_ much that I can't live without you."

"Oh, I know you do," Naruto stated with another smirk as he signed the seventh page. "Thank you, though. For ending the nightmare."

"Tch..it was no problem," he replied. "Though I don't know why you still dream about that. He has finally returned to Konoha though he only stays for you. If you weren't here or Hokage, he'd have this village burned to the ground."

"I know," Naruto sighed. "But I wish he'd realize that I want to be more than just friends. Also, I still dream like that because I'm afraid he won't come back when I send him out on long missions."

"Then show him or tell him how you feel, pup."

"What if I'm rejected!"

"Then try harder to make him yours. If he won't submit by you telling him then show him however way you want to."

"Well, I guess it's worth a try," Naruto said. "He is supposed to be returning today after a month-long assignment."

"Indeed," Kurama agreed as he watched a certain twenty-five year old male wearing ANBU attire with the crow's mask approach the Hokage building.

Naruto smiled as he signed the last paper and finished his meal. "There, all done," he said happily. "Sai will be delighted that I managed to finish before he comes to give me more."

Kurama chuckled. "He won't have to point a blunt kunai at you to give you motivation to finish them today."

Naruto laughed. "True enough. But, you know, I do it on purpose for all those dickless jokes he insulted me with when we first met."

"You certainly know how to hold a grudge," Kurama said with a smirk. "I taught you well, pup." They both laughed.

Naruto was still giggly when he heard a knock at the door. "C-come in," he said with his usual smile.

The ANBU with the crow's mask opened the door and walked in as he shut the door behind him and removed his mask. He stood as tall as his late brother. His black orbs were weary from the journey, but alert. His shoulders were broader and his arms were stronger. However, the one thing his heart lacked was his former love for Konoha. "I'm back," Sasuke told his leader and placed his report on the desk. "Everything went smoothly."

"That's good," Naruto said with a small smile. "You're dismissed if you wish to be."

Over this one year of being Hokage, Naruto had learned how to pull Sasuke's strings. He knew that Sasuke hated being told what to do by 'Konoha scum,' so he let Sasuke choose his assignments as he saw fit and let him choose when he felt like wanting one. The assignments that Sasuke chose were, like usual, the longest distance he could get away from Konoha and usually took a week to two weeks until wanting another mission. Naruto thought that, if he could give Sasuke a sense of freedom, that he would learn to love the village once more. However, he also knew Sasuke's scars ran deep within his heart and soul and that it would take at _least_ another five years before his friend would show any sign of wanting to be in the village.

"Right, later then," Sasuke said as he turned and started to leave.

"Now's your chance, pup," Kurama encouraged.

Naruto frowned and hoped that Sasuke wouldn't get pissy. "S-Sasuke, wait," he said.

Sasuke stopped with the door open and looked over his shoulder at his friend. Naruto was the only one he would obey and listen to since he saved him from the darkenss so many years ago. "What?"

"Um...I know you don't like being ordered around, but please just hear me out."

"You're the only exception, Naruto," Sasuke told him as he turned around to face him and closed the door behind him. "Go on."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and locked his calm, blue eyes with familiar, but unfamiliar, black eyes. It was always hard to read his eyes. He rose from his chair and walked to the front of his desk. "Sasuke...I'm in love with you."

'_That was rather blunt_,' Kurama thought as he smirked.

Sasuke blinked a few times as confusion took over his usual cold features. He didn't know if Naruto was serious or joking. Best take it seriously. "And it took you ten years to realize it?"

"No. I've known I was in love with you since we were seven, but I pushed you away and claimed you as my rival so that you wouldn't find out and reject me. But, I can't hide it anymore. It's tearing me up inside. So, I'll say it again...I love you."

Sasuke sighed as he put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and then looked at Naruto again in the eyes. "I can't say I don't have feelings for you. However, yours run deeper than mine," he said and watched Naruto sadden. "But, why don't you make me feel the way you do," he asked with his smug smirk. "After all, didn't I tell you you're the only one exception who can tell me what to do?"

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, you did." He approached Sasuke and took his left arm. "Kurama, watch the desk. If they need me that badly then come get me after you tell them you are using the Transformation Jutsu."

"Yeah, yeah I know," the fox said as he used the jutsu to make himself look like Naruto and sat in the chair before putting Sasuke's report in a drawer for his partner to review later. This was not the first time he had watched things for the new Hokage. He had done so a few more times beforehand for Naruto when the blonde wasn't feeling well and a few other reasons and most shinobi, apart from those close to his parnter, had a hard time figuring out if it was him or Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto told him and led Sasuke out of the office.

Sasuke let him lead since he didn't know where Naruto's room was and never cared to know until now so he was making sure to take note of his surroundings to mememorize where the room would be in this labyrinth of a building.

Once in the room, Naruto closed the door after telling the nearby guards to leave him alone for the time being and that Kurama was in the office posing as him. Sighing lightly, he stood in front of Sasuke and took the crow's mask from his hand to mount it on the wall next to his old fox mask when he was an ANBU himself. He smiled to himself, "Hey, Sasuke. Remember when Granny Tsunade used to call us Fox and Crow?"

"Hm? Yeah, why," Sasuke asked as he sat at the foot of the bed. "The whole village did because we were unstoppable and inseperable on missions."

"You want to be Fox and Crow again?"

"Sure, if you want to. But how?"

"Become my personal body guard. Drop the ANBU gig and live here with me. Submit yourself to me."

Sasuke smirked, "It seems the Hokage has gotten a bit greedy."

"Only when it comes to you," Naruto said as he approached the bed. "I want you, Sasuke. I want you to be with me till the day I die and even after that. I want you to hold me, to kiss me, to tell me everything will be okay during the hard times, to laugh with me, to cry with me, to love me, to submit your very being to me...and to die with me. I hope you'll feel the same way sooner than later."

"Just shut up," Sasuke said in a slightly annoyed tone. "I get the point already so just be quiet."

Naruto sighed as he was about to give up and walk out, but then Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down on top of him into a deep and loving kiss. Naruto blushed, but returned the kiss in the same way before Sasuke parted it.

"I'll be your crow and you'll be my fox on one conditon."

"What's that," Naruto pouted because the kiss was so short.

Sasuke looked into his eyes seriously. "I will be your crow as long as you always leave your arms open so I have a place to call home."

Naruto smiled at him, "I'll do that and so much more, Sasuke." He then kissed him deeply as his hand went under Sasuke's pants and boxers so he could rub and feel what he had been wanting to touch for years.

"H-Hey," Sasuke said as he parted and was blushing now. "W-What do you think you're doing?"

"Just shut up," Naruto said as he was blushing a little and freed Sasuke's manhood of its clothing by pulling off the pants and boxers at the same time after letting go of it. "Trust me on this so just be quiet." He took a deep breath as he gripped his crow's cock lightly and moved down so he could start to suck on him and pump him at the same time.

Sasuke gasped and closed his eyes as he blushed even more and moaned to the new sensation, "Nnn..Naruto."

The blond smirked as he proceeded with each pump getting faster and each suck and lick getting harder and slower with each passing second until Sasuke was fully erect.

Sasuke was panting heavily and blushing to no end when Naruto looked at him. His black orbs were filled with pleasure, heat, lust and a hint of love. "More," was all he said.

"Oh? Is my little crow horny," Naruto asked with a smug smirk as he came back up to join him.

"Y-Yes," he replied with a slight glare, not liking the smug smirk on Naruto. "And I think my fox needs to fix that problem since he started it."

Naruto chuckled as he got off him and stripped off his clothing, revealing his own hard cock. "You're not the only horny one here," he told him as he got on the bed again and removed the rest of Sasuke's clothes that were on his torso to reveal a very nicely built six pack. Naruto felt his cock harden even more at the sight of it as he drooled a little.

"What is it," Sasuke asked softly and watched his fox's fingers linger over his abbs. "Oh...that's yours too I guess. Go ahead." He grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it upon his body as he blushed again. "Naruto...I'm yours. Completley yours. I... surrender."

"Okay," Naruto stated in understanding as his other hand tried to slide three fingers into Sasuke.

Sasuke arched his back immediately upon contact and growled, "You idiot! That hurts!"

"Huh," Naruto asked as he took his fingers away. "Um...sorry."

Sasuke sighed. "It's fine. If you're going to prep me then get some fucking lube or lotion will you?"

"I don't know what lube is, but I have lotion," Naruto said as he opened the night stand's drawer to get the lotion. "So, I put it on my fingers then?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered. "Then you can do what you want." However, he regretted the last sentence as soon as Naruto placed all three fingers in at once. He bit his tongue to keep from yelling out, but was thankful that he had not moved them yet. "At least you're smart enough not to move them until I was adjusted," he managed to say after he adjusted.

"Well, I could tell that you were uncomfortable, so I didn't want to cause you any more pain until you got used to it," Naruto replied and started to move his fingers within Sasuke, stretching him here and there as he fingered him.

"Nnm..." was Sasuke's response as he felt his stomach start to tighten up. "M-make sure you...put lotion...on your...erection...before you...enter me," he said between breathes after Naruto pulled his fingers out.

"Okay," Naruto said and apllied the lotion to his cock as he watched Sasuke roll over onto his stomach. Naruto smiled a little. Finally, here he was with the one he loved and was just a step away from making their two lonely souls into one that would unite them from now until forever so they would never be lonely again. Taking his position over Sasuke, he gently penetrated his crow slowly so that he could adjust inch-by-inch. When he filled Sasuke to his hilt, he reached a hand under him and gently gripped Sasuke's erection, causing his lover to buck a little and lift his bottom up slightly to give Naruto room. Naruto then started to fuck him at a steady pace as he made sure his pumping hand did as well.

Sasuke was already moaning and breathing heavily after the first thrust and stroke. "Nnn...Naru-chan," he moaned to his fox softly between his lips. "H-Harder."

Naruto smirked as his new nickname reached his ears like the sound of a small chime in the breeze on a lazy afternoon and thrusted into him even harder as he moaned louder, "Oh! Damn, Sa-kun...you're so t-tight...nnn...can't hold back." And with that, he fucked and pumped his crow as hard and fast as his body would let him.

Ten minutes later, both of their stomachs fully tightened and they came together as they yelled each other's names out in love and pleasure.

Panting, Naruto pulled out of Sasuke gently and rolled over onto his back. "That was...amazing," he said with his usual smile.

"Mm...mm-hm," Sasuke agreed as his arm went over his fox's waist and pulled himself closer to him so he could nuzzle his neck and mark him with a hickey which Naruto whined a little to the pain, but smiled. "Love you, Kitsune-chan."

"Love you too, Karasu-kun," Naruto replied and kissed the top of Sasuke's head before slipping out from under his arm and returning the hickey. He then got up, cleaned himself up and got dressed. "Go to sleep now, Sa-kun. You've had a long journey and are home safely. I will return in a few hours to wake you for dinner."

The only response he got was the gentle rise and fall of Sasuke's chest as he was already fast asleep and understood that Naruto could not stay with him till later because he was the Hokage.

Naruto smiled contently as he grabbed a blanket from the closet and placed it over Sasuke gently, kissed him on the cheek lightly, and left the room. He looked to either of the guards who were just now returning and said, "Make sure no one goes in this room without my consent like always, but even more so than usual. My crow is finally sleeping peacefully."

"Crow, sir," one of them asked.

Naruto chuckled and said, "If you're really that curious then you two may look quietly." He then walked away as he let the guards decide what they wanted to do.

~End~

Trepas: And that's the end of of this lovely oneshot~

SKD: ._. Where'd you come from? I thought Ace was doing the end as well?

Trepas: I was bored so I let his sisters drag him off for my own entertainment.

SKD: *facepalm, sweatdrop* Anyway, as my rpcs run around in my head...Please Review^^ Flames are welcomed, but be warned that they will go to Natsu to eat :3


End file.
